The objective or long term goal of the Clinical Cancer Education program at The University of Texas System Cancer Center is to develop a cadre of physicians with the interest, background, capability, and resources to conduct effective and progressive cancer education programs and deliver care in our institution and other institutions throughout the country. In the up-coming year and toward this goal an increased responsibility will be met in the undergraduate medical teaching program of The University of Texas Health Science Center Medical School at Houston. It is our intent, to remove the ten postdoctoral trainees i.e., clinical associates from the grant and fund nine junior faculty members, to aid especially in the teaching program as it relates to cancer in the medical school on this campus. Funds for the training of 14 medical and dental students has also been requested to accommodate those students within the University of Texas System and outside medical schools. Funds have also been requested to provide consultants for the Clinical Oncology Grand Rounds, Basic Science Seminars and the Fundamentals of Oncology Courses I and II.